bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Powers
"They belong to the second sphere of angels: the Powers. They are one of the highest choir of angelic warriors, born to be warriors to keep the other angels in line. The Powers are far more dangerous than normal angels. One of the elite of Heaven's forces. The only angles that are stronger and more skilled than the Powers are the Cherubim, the Archangels, and I myself. Their loyalty is only to the highest order on the celestial chain of command. They answer to no-one else." : —Oracle describing the Powers Powers are higher-ranking class of angels, the fourth sphere of angels next to the Cherubim (third), Archangels (second), and Seraphim (first), but the Powers are the highest members of the second sphere of angels, just under the first sphere. They were created by God as warriors to keep the other lower angels in line and order. Whilst Powers can possess humans like all angels, like their superiors, the Powers were granted corporeal bodies to distinguish them from their lesser brethren and to better perform their duties on Earth. The Powers answer and report to the Cherubim, Archangels, and Oracle. Powers collaborate with the Principalities and are also the keepers of history. Early History Creation After the creation of Oracle, the Archangels, and Cherubim, God then created the Powers, as their job was to keep the other, lower average, normal, and common angels in line and order, teaching them how to fight and making sure that he knew their place and footing in the Holy Host. Rebellion When humanity was created and Lucifer defied God, some of the Powers joined the rebel archangel, but like their other archangel and cherubim superiors, a number of most other Powers remained indifferent to Lucifer and his crusade against God. Powers and Abilities Although a species of angels below the Cherubim and as the highest ranking angels of the second sphere, the Powers are very powerful average angels and have the usual powers while also possessing the remarkable abilities inherent in all angels, however, to a higher degree. In addition, as fourth sphere of angels on the celestial hierarchy, the Powers have powers and abilities that surpass those under them. They are one of the strongest angels in Heaven. *'Angelic Possession:' Like all angels, Powers, to physically interact on Earth, need to possess and require a human vessel with on Earth to exist in corporeal form. But of course they, as with all angels, also need and must bear the vessel's consent/permission to do this. *'Manifestation:' As a higher class of angel, Powers are able to manifest their own bodies. *'Immortality:' Like all angels, Powers are immortal, can and are capable of living forever, do not age or grow old, never die from the passing of time, get sick, and are also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, viruses, poisons, illnesses and sicknesses and cannot be harmed or be killed by Earthly human conventional weapons. *'Telepathy:' Powers can hear most other angels' conversations in her mind, listening in on "angel radio", and can also read the minds of humans, ghosts, and most monsters. *'Angel Summoning:' An ability unique to themselves, Powers possess the unique ability to summon lower angels and infuse them into the bodies of various humans. *'Superhuman Strength:' As being a powerful group of angels, Powers are stronger than humans, spirits, monsters, demons, malakhim and they are even incredibly strong enough to fight and even stab their superiors, Cherubs. Whilst they are not the strongest of angels, Powers can prove a match for the higher-ranking angels if they gain the upper hand in battle. Oracle described them as far more dangerous than the angels who possess humans. *'Healing:' Powers are able to heal wounds possessed by humans. One was able to heal an angel's wound from a fallen angel. *'Perception Altering:' An ability unique to themselves, Powers, when possessing a vessel, can erase said vessel's memory. *'Teleportation:' Powers can be and instantly and effectively transport themselves to anywhere on Earth at a thought, so long as the place is not sigil-mark protected. Some of them can do so silently if they wished, as shown when one Power appeared behind Uriel and tried to catch him off-guard to kill him. *'Telekinesis:' Powers can move objects and people with their mind. *'Vast knowledge:' Powers have a good understanding of the universe. They know many spells and rituals. *'Chronokinesis:' Powers display the ability to travel in time and change history. *'Invulnerability:' Like most angels, Powers cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weapons that would be fatal to humans and other supernatural beings like demons and monsters, but can only be harmed by weapons and objects that can harm angels. They can only be killed by something angelic: such as an angels' sword, holy fire, Enochian magic, and Archangels. *'Wings:' They can unfurl their enormous feathery wings from their upper backs to protect them from gunfire. **'Flight:' Powers can manifest a set of wings along with their bodies and can use them to fly at their will. **'Wing Blades:' Their feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh. **'Wing Shields:' Their wings protect them from the gunfire, swords, blades, crossbow arrows, and knives. *'Fighting:' As their job is to keep the lower angels on line, Powers are skilled fighters. *'Wall-Crawling:' Powers can climb walls with their bare hands. *'Pyrokinesis:' Powers can control and manipulate fire. One Power once caused enough fire to trigger an explosion. *'Resurrection:' Powers can bring people back from the dead. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful group of angels, Powers possess the standard angel weaknesses. *'Enochian Sigils:' Powers can't travel anywhere that is covered in enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire:' Powers can be trapped in a holy ring of fire. *'Lucifer's Cage:' Can contain even the strongest Powers. *'Angel Blade:' Powers can be killed by an angel blade. *'Archangel Blades:' As more powerful versions of angel blades, Archangel Blades can kill Powers. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's Scythe can kill any angel. *'Turok-Hans:' As creatures that are almost as old as angels and being God's first beasts, Turok-Hans can harm Powers. *'Angels:' Even though the Powers are their superiors, ordinary angels are strong enough to fight the Powers. *'Cherubim:' As their superiors, Cherubim can kill Powers. However, the Powers are strong enough to fight Cherubs. *'Archangels:' As the second highest celestials, Archangels can kill Powers. *'Seraphim:' As the highest-ranking angels, Seraphim can kill Powers. **'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel, Oracle can kill any angel under him, including Powers. *'Death:' As the angel of death, Death can kill any being. *'God:' As their creator, God can kill any angel. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels